Lost Zargtos
by A Good Guy
Summary: Well, it's about a man named Jake Musket(not from series) The planet Zargtos(not in series eather) Is inhabited with small terran collinies as well as zerg.
1. First Strike

Ch. 1 First strike

Disclaimer: Blizzard owns Star Craft! Jake is not in the actual Star Craft series! I needed a main character!

Hydra means Hydralisks.

0200 hours

                Planet Zargtos, Sector 46

Lieutenant Jake Musket pulled his uniform on to get ready for a wave of Zerg, if there was one that day. The confederacy had not expected the new species they created to turn against them, but they were in the good hands of Corporal Duke. And Admiral Dugalle was commander of the army on the border of the newly found planet Zargtos. Unfortunately the Zerg were there before the Terran. So now they have to fight them off with the help of the Union Terran. The confederacy had signed a document to never break off of the Union again. Now the only mission was to destroy the Zerg completely. And not let one Zergling away alive.

                It was only a small force of Marines, with small base. The Terran and Zerg only had one colony each. But the Zerg had their colony for five months now. They had Zerglings with sharper claws and fiercer armor that with contact could go two feet into the marine armor, completely tarring the man into shreds. The Terran was not in very good conditions on the planet Zargtos. The Corporal walked out of the command center to make sue the colony was in order. He walked up the long steps of the Bunker to see the men in training. They shot at the targets, doing horribly and shooting all over the place. "Maybe we should have gotten those new guns along with bigger targets," he thought to himself. The Corporal shook his head as walked into Dugalle's room. 

"Well, happy with our men?" Asked Admiral Dugalle sarcastically as he pulled on his uniform. 

Jake shook his head. "No, when do we get our next prime shipment of marines from Nexos?" He asked politely. 

"Fifteen days. Now I have to get dressed properly. Please get out." Dugalle asked with bitterness in his voice. "I have to leave in the afternoon. Hopefully we wont be attacked today." He said as he shoved Jake out the door. The metal door slammed behind the Corporal when he left. He rested my head on my shoulder to get a crack out. He decided to take a look at the command center. 

When the Lieutenant stepped on the rough dirt of the planet he looked around. It had volcanoes and gas swamps all over the place. The air was short too. Jake entered the Command center to find a Private standing at the window. "What's going on, Private?" The Lieutenant asked. The Private immediately turned around and his eyes opened wide. "Sorry sir! Nothings wrong sir!" He ran back to the workstation. Jake looked out at the working miners. Everything seemed to be in order. All Jake could see was sparks fly from the minerals and the sweaty faces of the miners. The Lieutenant turned around to leave when he noticed a flash of light in the distance. He turned around to investigate. He squinted, but all he could see was the sparks.

"I better check the lines." Jake Musket said to himself. He left the building and saw Dugalle in a hurry to leave. Musket an over to him and asked, "Why the hurry?" 

"You didn't hear? Zerg is attacking with hydralisks!" Musket stopped, "they're that advanced?" 

"Yeah. I can't die today, I got a meting with the Corporal!" With that Dugalle hopped into his transport and flew away. Jake turned his head and squinted in the direction of the lines. "There were only twenty-five marines up there; hydralisks would rip though them like tissue paper. So how are they holding out?" He thought to himself as he ran to the armory to equip himself with a gun and armor. "They might be early stage hydras." Jake said to himself, trying to think of all the possibilities.

When he reached the armory there was ten marines ready to go. "There's a dropship waiting for us sir!" One of the soldiers said to the Lieutenant. All the soldiers were Union men. Jake was not the fondest of Union, considering that he was a Confederate. He grabbed an assault rifle and a ghost suit. He quickly slipped into the body suit because he was a skinny man; the armor was not so easy. After a annoying ten minutes all soldiers were ready. They all climbed into the dropship one at a time.

The men in the dropship were one Lieutenant ghost, four Private marines, four Cadet firebats, and one Sergeant medic. The firebats would be useful until the hydras used acid. The marines, as long as they were trained right, would be very useful. The ghost would be a great companion in combat, with his cloaking and long range. The medic, of coarse would be useful. We could see the battle now, even though it wasn't too much of a battle, just a small militia. There was what looked like eleven hydralisks, maybe, about twenty zeglings down there. Only a few marines were dead! They were putting a very good fight up. "Maybe I shouldn't change the training after all!" Jake thought to himself. The woman piloting the dropship lowered the door and said, "Okay! Go ahead!" We quickly, one by one, got out of the ship. 

"They're here!" Yelled one of the marines. 

"Go, go, go!" Musket yelled at the firebats to get in the front. There were two lines of the enemy, the first was Zerglings, the second was Hydralisks. "Fire!" Musket ordered as he shot with his assault rifle. The firebats fired into the crowed of Zerglings. They were Jumping toward the men crazily. When the fire hit them they slowly melted and screamed. One of the Hydras sprayed acids onto a firebat. Another rain of acid was shot, and another. Three firebats were hit and screaming. They screamed and yelled in agony as they fell to their knees. 

"Go marines! Go, go, go!" Musket yelled as he and the medic tried to drag the hurt men to safety. The two men Jake was dragging were already dead. Their shoulders and head were gone. Blood and burnt skin fell to the ground as they were dragged needlessly. Only one of them had survived the acid, the medic was trying to help him. He was hit in the shoulder and the burn was going deeper by the second. Jake ran up to the marines that were now advancing under the command of the Lieutenant ghost. He advanced with them; they had only lost three men. One of which had a Zergling still in him, and clawing away at his stomach and lungs. Musket shot into the creature. It exploded with a pool of blood. He turned his head away and threw up. "Sick!" He yelled. "Damn that's disgusting!" He looked up at his opponent. The last three Zerglings ran. The Hydralisks moved their bodies and started to come at the men. "Fire!" Yelled the ghost. All nineteen marines fired away at the ten Hydras. One of them was killed in the fire. A fire bat ran up beside Jake and fired into the Hydras. They slowly melted, fell apart, and exploded before they finally ran. 

"Oh yeah!" The men rejoiced in victory. Jake joined in too. Jake's radio buzzed. He picked up the thing and said, "Lieutenant Jake Musket, over." 

The radio answered. "Get over to the base fast sir, it's urgent! Over!" 

"Be there in 0005, Over" Jake said as he hopped onto the dropship. He was an only passenger this time. 

"How was the battle?" Asked the pilot curiously.

"Twelve dead, one wounded for us. About twenty-three enemy dead." The Lieutenant said back. 

"Congrats! Well, we're here. Whoa! Sir, you better hurry!" She said. Lieutenant Jake got out. He looked around the base, there was dead marines, firebats, hydralisks, and Zerglings. A Private ran up to Jake. "Sir, They go and come fire dead!" The Private said, making no sense. 

"Tell it to me in sentence. Breath, then tell." Jake told him. 

He breathed for a second then said, "Zerg came and attacked us while you were gone, and the command center is on fire!" 

Jake looked at him in shock, "Common! We got to kill any Zerg in there! Rally all the ghosts you can, we've got to save it!"

Ch. 2 coming soon!

A/N: I hopped you like it so far, I got other stories like it!


	2. Help

I need help I don't know what to do next! Please help! I will say you helped me in the next chapter! Please!!

~A Good Guy


End file.
